jogosvorazesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Lawrence
' '''Jennifer Shrader Lawrence' (Louisville, 15 de agosto de 1990) é uma atriz estadunidense vencedora do Oscar de Melhor Atriz que alcançou o reconhecimento internacional através da sua interpretação da heroína Katniss Everdeen na série de livros e filmes Jogos Vorazes. O seu primeiro grande papel foi como membro do elenco principal em The Bill Engvall Show da TBS (2007-2009) e, posteriormente, apareceu nos filmes independentes The Burning Plain (2008) e Winter's Bone (2010), este último pelo qual recebeu nomeações para o Oscar, Globo de Ouro, Satellite Award, Independent Spirit Award e Screen Actors Guild Award de Melhor Atriz. Lawrence é descrita como uma das melhores atrizes da nova geração, devido à aclamação da crítica pelo seus trabalhos e aos 20 anos foi a terceira mais jovem atriz a ser nomeada para o Oscar de Melhor Atriz. Aos 22 anos o desempenho de Lawrence na comédia romântica Silver Linings Playbook (2012) como a ninfomaníaca Tiffany Maxwell rendeu-lhe o Oscar, Globo de Ouro, Screen Actors Guild Award, Satellite Award e o Independent Spirit Award de Melhor Atriz, entre outros reconhecimentos, fazendo dela a pessoa mais jovem a ser nomeada para dois prêmios da Academia para Melhor Atriz e a segunda mais jovem vencedora desse prêmio. 'Biografia' ---- Jennifer nasceu em 15 de agosto de 1990 e foi criada em Louisville, Kentucky. Filha de Karen e Gary Lawrence, a sua mãe administra um acampamento para crianças e o seu pai já foi dono de uma empresa de construção de concreto, chamada Lawrence & Associates. Quando pequena já atuava em peças da Igreja, e por volta dos 14 anos, decidiu que iria seguir a carreira de atriz. Convenceu os pais a levá-la para Nova Iorque, onde poderiam encontrar um agente. E, apesar de não ter tido nenhum treino anterior, recebeu muitos elogios da agência onde fez o teste. Para conseguir seguir sua carreira na indústria, frequentou durante dois anos a escola. ---- 'Carreira' Lawrence nunca teve quaisquer aulas de teatro para atuar. Ela começou a sua carreira como atriz na comédia em The Bill Engvall Show. A série foi ao ar em setembro de 2007 e foi cancelada em 2009, após três temporadas. Lawrence recebeu o prémio Young Artist Award por Jovem Artista Promissora em uma Série de televisão pelo seu papel no show. Foi convidada para papéis nas séries de televisão The Devil You Know, Cold Case, Medium e Monk. Em 2008 apareceu num pequeno papel no filme Garden Party como Tiff, filme dirigido por Jason Freeland. No mesmo ano, Lawrence apareceu nos ecráns de cinema na estreia de Guillermo Arriaga como diretor, no filme The Burning Plain, com Charlize Theron e Kim Basinger. A sua atuação no filme rendeu-lhe o Prêmio Marcello Mastroianni para Atriz Jovem mais Promissora no Festival de Cinema de Veneza, em 2008. Ainda em 2008, Lawrence teve o papel principal na estreia de Lori Petty como diretora, no drama The Poker House, com Selma Blair e Chloë Grace Moretz, onde atuou como Agnes, uma vítima jovem de abuso sexual. Jennifer foi premiada no Los Angeles Film Festival para Melhor Performance e muito elogiada por seu papel no Filme. Apareceu no videoclipe da música "The Mess I Made", do álbum Losing Sleep do Parachute, em 2009. Lawrence foi protagonista em Winter's Bone, de Debra Granik que ganhou o prêmio de Melhor Filme no Festival de Cinema de Sundance, em 2010, e é geralmente citado como um desempenho promissor para ela. No filme ela retrata Ree Dolly, uma jovem de 17 anos de idade, nas montanhas de Ozark, que cuida de sua mãe doente mental e de seus irmãos. Ree então descobre que o pai usou a casa de sua família como forma de garantir sua liberdade condicional e desapareceu sem deixar vestígios. Sua atuação foi aclamada por críticos de cinema. David Denby, escreveu no The New Yorker, disse que "o filme seria inimaginável com outra pessoa no papel de Ree". Peter Travers da Rolling Stone também falou muito bem dela e observou que "o seu desempenho é mais do que atuação, é uma tempestade que se aproxima.". Lawrence foi premiada no Conselho Nacional de Revisão Prêmio de Melhor Performance Revelação. Ela recebeu uma nomeação para o Oscar de Melhor Atriz em 25 de janeiro de 2011, tornando-se a terceira mais jovem atriz a ser nomeado para a categoria, e também acumulando nomeações ao Globo de Ouro, Screen Actors Guild Awards, Independent Spirit Awards, e o Satellite Awards, entre outros. Lawrence apareceu em The Beaver, uma comédia de humor negro estrelada por Jodie Foster e Mel Gibson. O filme foi rodado em 2009, mas passou um longo período de tempo parado devido às controvérsias. Ele foi lançado em 6 de maio de 2011. Ela também co-estrelou o filme independente Like Crazy, que estreou no Sundance Film Festival de 2011. No ano seguinte, foi-se anunciado que Lawrence foi convidada para participar da Academia de Artes e Ciências Cinematográficas. Em março de 2011, Lawrence foi convidada para o papel de Katniss Everdeen no filme Jogos Vorazes, baseado no romance best-seller homônimo, escrito por Suzanne Collins. Apesar de ser uma grande fã dos livros, ela levou três dias para aceitar o papel porque ela inicialmente foi intimidada pelo tamanho do filme e o que ele poderia significar para sua fama. Ela passou por treinamento intensivo para entrar em forma para o papel, incluindo a formação de dublês, tiro com arco, corrida, pilates, ioga e outras coisas. O filme foi lançado em 23 de março de 2012, e estabeleceu o recorde de terceira maior estreia de um filme nos Estados Unidos, com bilheteria de 152,5 milhões de dólares em três dias. Embora o filme tenha recebido críticas em geral bastante positivas, o retrato feito por Lawrence no papel de Katniss Everdeen foi o mais elogiado. Todd McCarthy do The Hollywood Reporter disse que "Lawrence encarna Katniss, assim como se poderia imaginar ela a partir do romance, com gravidade impressionante e presença", em última análise, chamando-a de "a atriz de cinema ideal". Kenneth Turan do Los Angeles Times afirmou que Lawrence é o "melhor desempenho possível como Katniss e é o fator chave para fazer Jogos Vorazes um envolvente entretenimento popular com unidade narrativa forte, que prende nossa atenção". Em junho de 2011, ela estrelou como Mística ao lado de James McAvoy, Michael Fassbender, Nicholas Hoult, Rose Byrne e Lucas Till em X-Men: First Class. Lawrence reprisou o papel na sequência de 2014, X-Men: Days of Future Past. Ela também estrelou ao lado de Max Thieriot e Elisabeth Shue em House at the End of the Street, que foi lançado em Setembro de 2012. Em novembro de 2012, Lawrence fez o papel de uma ninfomaníaca em Silver Linings Playbook, de David O. Russell, uma adaptação do romance de mesmo nome, por Matthew Quick, atuando com Bradley Cooper e Robert De Niro. Ela recebeu elogios da crítica por sua atuação no filme, com Richard Corliss da Time, dizendo "A razão para ficar é Lawrence.". Peter Travers da Rolling Stone também escreveu que "Lawrence é uma espécie de milagre. Ela é rude, suja, engraçada, boca suja, descuidada, sexy, vibrante e vulnerável, às vezes todos na mesma cena, até no mesmo fôlego. Nenhuma lista de candidatos ao Oscar de melhor atriz estaria completa sem o eletrizante nome de Lawrence na liderança". Pela a sua performance no filme Lawrence ganhou o Oscar de Melhor Atriz, Globo de Ouro de Melhor Atriz - Comédia ou Musical e o SAG de Melhor Atriz. Em 10 de setembro de 2012 Lawrence começou a trabalhar na adaptação para o cinema do segundo romance da trilogia de Jogos Vorazes, Jogos Vorazes: Em Chamas, que foi lançado em 15 de novembro de 2013. Em outubro de 2012, Lawrence foi anunciada como o novo rosto da Dior. Ela foi classificada como a número um na lista de AskMen entre "99 mulheres mais desejadas de 2013". Em setembro de 2013, Lawrence começou as filmagens das duas partes do último filme da trilogia Jogos Vorazes, Jogos Vorazes: A Esperança Parte 1 e Parte 2, que foram lançadas, respectivamente, em 19 de novembro de 2014 e 20 de novembro de 2015. Em 2015 protagoniza a cinebiografia da inventora Joy Mangano, realizada por David O. Russell, repetindo sua bem sucedida parceria com o diretor, a performance de Lawrence recebeu críticas extremamente positivas, rendendo a ela o terceiro Globo de Ouro, na categoria Melhor Atriz - Comédia ou Musical, Lawrence ainda quebrou um record histórico, sendo indicada ao terceiro Oscar de Melhor Atriz, somando quatro indicações, fazendo dela a atriz mais jovem de todos os tempos a realizar este feito. Jennifer mora em Los Angeles, Califórnia. Ela começou a se relacionar com Nicholas Hoult em 2011, após contracenarem em X-Men: First Class; porém o relacionamento terminou em janeiro de 2013 depois de 2 anos de namoro. Eles reataram em julho de 2013, após filmarem X-Men: Days of Future Past juntos. O casal novamente rompeu em agosto de 2014, alegando incompatibilidade de agenda. Em 31 de agosto de 2014, Jennifer foi vítima de um vazamento de fotos íntimas na Internet. As fotos da atriz nua foram espalhadas pela web. O caso é parecido com o que aconteceu com a atriz Scarlett Johansson, em 2011, que também foi vítima de vazamento de fotos. Em 2016 o The Hollywood Reporter publicou sua lista das 100 pessoas mais poderosas do mundo e a Jennifer ficou no 23º lugar. Entre atores (homens e mulheres), ela está em 2º lugar (atrás apenas de Leonardo DiCaprio, que está em 10º lugar no geral) e é a atriz (mulher) mais poderosa e a mais jovem da lista. 'Filmografia' ---- Categoria:Atores Categoria:Elenco